1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a drive motor for driving a drive wheel and a battery for supplying electric power to the drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-136747 discloses an exemplary conventional vehicle including a battery. In this vehicle, a floor surface is positioned above a vehicle body frame and the battery is placed on the floor surface. This placement makes the center of gravity of the battery higher. If the vehicle includes a drive motor for driving the vehicle and a plurality of batteries or a large-sized battery is/are used as a battery for supplying the electric power to the drive motor, the center of the gravity of the battery or batteries becomes higher, and the weight of the battery or batteries increases. This may make driving the vehicle unstable.